brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Panzerfaust 60
Panzerfaust 60 is anti tank launcher that is developed in Germany during WW2. It is widely used by Germans and Allied troops. History The Panzerfaust (literally translating to 'Tank fist') was a shaped charge, disposable, recoilless anti-tank weapon used by the Germans toward the end of WWII. Easily iconic and recognizable in its time (and extensive players of WWII video games), the 'tank fist' was the most suitable infantry anti-tank weapon of its time, with over six variants designed. This was particularly due to it being lightweight and manageable by standard infantry compared to heavier weapons such as the Panzerschreck. It was highly effective against all but the heaviest armor used by both sides, however it had an extremely short range. It was designed to be easily produced and extremely easy to handle, so easy and widespread that in real life many Panzerfausts were captured and used by allied soldiers to counter the more superior German Panzers. After the war, the West Germany still adopt its concept and developed Panzerfaust 3 , a disposable infantry anti-tank weapon still in use today. Suggested Tactics in Gameplay The Panzerfaust is seen on multiple levels in the Brothers in Arms series and, with the exception of Hell's Highway, is the one of the 2 available anti-tank weapons, the other being M1 Bazooka, but Bazookas are not available in EiB. Especially present on levels where the player has control of an allied tank or are up against enemy tanks, two shots from these babies would usually be enough to bring an average tank down. There are two main points you have to learn regarding using the Panzerfaust and those are avoiding it, and of course, the trickier of the two, using it. Avoiding it is simple. Take out soldiers with Panzerfausts before asking your own tank to move in. The enemy soldiers will not bother wasting their precious Panzerfausts on you or your men so don't worry about that. If you wish to figure out which groups of enemies have Panzerfausts, you can ask your tank to move in a little and on occasion, the rocketing shell fired from the Panzerfaust is easy to see. This is a risky maneuver though and it is much wiser to simply look out for which enemy groups have crates stacked next to them. While the rocket will become inaccurate beyond short range, the projectile is still lethal for anyone unlucky enough to be hit by it. One rocket can badly damage any tank, friend or foe, sometimes killing the crews inside it. Its possible for the enemy to "friendly fire" their own units with the Panzerfaust, but this is not common. Using the Panzerfaust, on the other hand, is a very tricky thing to do for beginners. First and foremost, you must remember that every shot has to count as these weapons are hard to get. Note that, HARD TO GET, not scarce. Why? Simply because in most levels you must ask either your men or tank to lure the enemy tank away for you to rush to a crate which supplies you with infinite Panzerfausts. This is one of the hardest gameplay points in the game, as your men (and tanks) are at risk here. Once you have grabbed a Panzerfaust (you may only carry one at a time) you have to learn how to fire the weapon. Unlike the other firearms in BIA, the Panzerfaust's leaf sight is extremely useful. Note the sharp jagged sight which will determine your rocket's point. But the thing you have to remember is that these things fire in an arc so aim the sharp sight just slightly above the tank's turret before firing the rocket. Firing at the front will not work either (unless you are very close), you have to deal the rocket either to the side or back. If you are at a close range, you may simply fire the rocket withour raising it above the enemy armor, this is easy to do if you are not at the front of the armor. Other than heavily armored tanks, these anti-armor weapons can also be used against artillery weapons such as Pak 36 guns, one well-placed rocket can take out the gun and the crews. This also saves time, that you won't need to plant charges to demolish it. Trivia *From the looks of the German instruction on the warhead, this weapon in BIA is Panzerfaust 60, or the Panzerfaust with maximum effective range of 60 meters. This version is also the most produced and common one. *However, this is historically inaccurate, the Panzerfaust 60 was put in production in August 1944, and first saw action in Operation Market Garden, when the first two BiA games took place in June 1944, the Panzerfaust the soldiers used should be the Panzerfaust 30 or Panzerfaust Klein. *The larger version, Panzerfaust 100, can use against almost all allied tanks and armored vehicles, the latest Panzerfaust 150 was also made in 1945, but it came too late to see action. *Like other launchers and explosives, Panzerfaust can hurt its user if not careful. If you launch it like a Mortar, the projectile can fly back right at you. Category: weapons Category:German Weapons